


Two Hearts That Beat as One

by ThePoetess



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Bites, Love Poems, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A Jimmy/Reader fanfic.You have just moved to Reseda alone and uncertain of what the future holds. You get a job at Golf & Stuff and while working one day, as a roller skating waitress, you accidentally knock into someone, just your luck... except your luck might just have changed... when you meet Jimmy. But it seems Jimmy comes with four other boys who become your friends and enemies at different points in your budding relationship with Jimmy.
Relationships: Jimmy (Karate Kid)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start of it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmaine256](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charmaine256).



You could be doing a lot worse... 

I mean, a job at Golf & Stuff wasn't what every gal dreamed of, and it was completely not your total cup of tea, but you were lucky to have it, and looking at how your luck was going lately, you were just glad to be in a job... so when you randomly knocked someone down on your way to set a plate of extremely (should come with a warning label) hot plate of nachos, you thought for certain that you had the worst type of luck imaginable. 

Setting down the plate, you gingerly skated back towards the now laughing dark haired boy on the asteroid flecked (probably should be changed, because who knows how long it's been there, right?) carpet "OH MY GOSH! I'm so so sorry, are you okay?" By this time, the guy had stood up and brushed off his jeans and blue leather jacket and was laughing still, he managed a small "I was just about to order nachos, but didn't think they'd get here that fast," which made you realise that the nachos had — you flushed with embarrassment as he brushed a cheesy chip from his shoulder "I am so sorry, it's it's just my luck since I've moved to Reseda..." 

A tall blonde walked up and patted his friend's shoulder "I'm sorry to interrupt the awkward flirting session, but Jimmy, we got a table man, take your time over here, I know you already fell for her," the blonde teased and winked before he walked off towards a group of boys at a table while the dark haired boy's blush only deepened. 

"I'm Jimmy..." he sorta extended a hand which when you took it, you realised it was kinda sweaty 

"I'm /Y, N/ it's nice to meet you Jimmy," you stated as you looked down at the nachos on the ground "Just my luck," you sadly muttered as you both bent to scrape the chips off the carpet, only coming up with a slight headache as you both had knocked heads, reaching for a chip "I'm so sorry," you smiled when Jimmy only laughed and stated with a self depreciating grin "Nahhh, it's my fault, I'm not the steadiest on wheels," he chuckled and his eyes met yours, you suddenly felt very embarrassed though you smiled back. 

About to say something more, you were both cut off by your boss telling you to get back to work, so you smiled apologetically at Jimmy, and sighed "Well I better go, it was nice meeting you Jimmy," 

It was at the very end of your shift that he ran over to you as you grabbed your bag to leave, changing out of the death traps tied to your feet "Hey, can I—," and then he awkwardly stared before nibbling at the corner of his lip. 

"Get my number?" You asked, grinning playfully "Sure, one second," for lack of decent paper, you scrawled the number on his hand "See you around Jimmy," you stated, feeling something start in your stomach, a good fluttery nervous feeling "Bye,"


	2. No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Lawrence tries to play matchmaker...

The next time you see Jimmy... you didn't call him and he was too scared or something to call you, honestly, you hoped it was that and not the unkind alternative that he'd lost interest. 

The next time you see him, you don't recognize him at first because his face is bruised. It's just before Halloween, three weeks after you've moved into the valley and you've discovered something is definitely going on. You made friends with a guy, Daniel LaRusso, and upon finding out which guys hurt him, feeling your heart drop and dissolve in your stomach, when you heard Jimmy was involved, you ignore him till he walks over to you and grins slightly 

"We really need to stop meeting like this with death traps strapped to our feet, this could get dangerous," he says and frowns slightly when you skate past him into the skating rink, you might hear him curse a little softly and call out, but suddenly there's anger where there used to be — you don't know — hope? For what? 

He skates up beside you "What's going on? If you're angry at me for not calling," you skate away and he follows, trying to get around that cold shoulder "Look, /Y, N/ I accidentally washed your number off, please don't be mad at me for that, I meant to come by and see you, but things have been hectic to say the least, now please stop skating away? Why are you skating away?" His voice is half exasperated with the rest confusion. 

You turn so quickly you nearly knock him down "That 'no mercy' bullshit won't fly with me Jones, you got that? Picking on Daniel LaRusso? Ring any bells in that thick weak willed head off yours? I don't date bullies," 

And with that, and before he has time to answer, seriously, it'd be a minute, since he's stuck in frightened Bambi eyes mode and can't get a word in edgewise. 

You meet Johnny, yeah, that's his name... Johnny Lawrence in the hall going back towards the kitchens and when side stepping becomes definitely not an option, you look at him and say quickly with all that anger and confusion over your best friend being bullied by this blonde and his gang "No Mercy," and as fast as you can, you sweep his legs from under him "How's it feel now pal?" You say as he shakily recovers himself and picks himself up. You start leaving, but he grabs your arm and spins you to face him. 

"I'm not kicking your ass here, Lawrence, I'd like you to still have some dignity, at least, knowing you're gonna ruin that somehow yourself," 

He dusts himself off "That carpet really needs to be changed... oh, and I didn't come here to start a war," you skate past him "Never thought we were fighting one," "Jimmy didn't do it by the way..." you only half turn "Oh great, you've come to sing his praises, save it, I'm so done," "He didn't actually hurt LaRusso," you're interested in spite of yourself and everything else "Go on" he leads you to a booth.


	3. Never Going Back Again

You sit down stiffly and just kinda give the blonde boy the stink eye, a side eye that you have perfected since a child. You lean forward, sipping from his soda, while looking at him as you do so before you lean back "Alright Lawrence, what do you want? And make it quick, I don't have time for your bull like others do," You state firmly, jaw clenching, voice fresh with the anger you feel towards him. 

"Like Jimmy?" You want to cop an attitude so bad, just something about this blonde, about Johnny Lawrence, makes you annoyed to no end "Yeah like Jimmy, he follows you around like a crony or something, hurting people," "Like LaRusso?" How the hell — you think and roll your eyes "Yeah, like LaRusso, and his first name is Danny..." you shake your head "Hey, chill out, I didn't come here to have a heart to heart about the Jersey Boy, alright? I just want to—," you stand up glaring more than before "Okay, no way, there's no way I'm listening to your bullshit, goodbye," you start roller skating away, awkwardly and Johnny catches you when you inevitably topple. 

"You okay there?" He chuckles and grins "Aren't too stable on those are you? Should come with a warning label or caution sign or something," you shove him a little, though it does little to nothing "Let me go Lawrence?" Johnny does so and you sigh and rub your face gently, exasperated as you look up at him "I'll think about it, okay? I'll think about it, but you better cut the crap, Lawrence," he just smirks a little at you and you think that there can't possibly be anything more annoying than this blonde kid standing in front of you. 

"Yeah? You'll give Jimmy a chance? He's really not a bad guy," he turns to leave "Oh," turning back, he sees your annoyed expression "And just like LaRusso has a first name, so do I, it's Johnny, might start using it some day... just a thought." 

GREAT... now you gotta go find Jimmy and talk to him... possibly, you cringe a bit at the thought that you might have to possibly— apologize... you find him struggling to not fall flat on his ass and it takes a moment for you not to just laugh, because he looks so concentrated on the one idea of staying upright and on his feet, nose scrunched up in such a cute way that... he catches you staring and cautiously rolls over 

" /Y, N/ I I wanted - want to apologize for—," "No, I -," you both kinda say at once followed by that awkward silence and a lot more blushing than you would care for. 

"I want to apologize..." Jimmy begins before he falls smack dab in front of you, frantically grabbing onto the closest thing, which is you. 

There's a moment with anxious silence, you could cut the silence with a butter knife, it's so thick, till you both break down in tears accompanied by peals of laughter and suddenly, sitting on his lap, surprisingly tangled together, you feel some funny feeling again. 

You finally both stop laughing, though it's hard, and the sudden intensity between is almost too much, when you stare into his — wait, did his eyes just widen? Is he — oh my go— he leans in, tracing the smudge of lipstick over your lip before his lips meet yours, in a sudden, startling, and too quickly over, kiss. 

Oh shit... 

And as soon as it started, Jimmy quickly ends it, hurriedly getting up as he runs out the door, a squeaky stunned apology making its way from his lips


	4. Every Time I See You Falling

You don't see Jimmy for a week and you know he's trying his best to avoid you and it's a two way street, because you are a little, no, more than shocked and embarrassed that your first kiss together had to be — you look over as you shut your locker and find him staring at you with this — what you can only describe as a very intense deer in the headlights, daft, grin. 

When he notices you're staring back, he quickly turns back around and flees back around the corner to his friends. 

You sigh and jog over, slamming Tommy's locker closed "Hey, you've been ignoring me and I don't much like it or your attitude, I want to talk about what happened last week," 

Tommy ribs his best friend playfully "OOOOOHHHH, what happened last week Jimmy? You forget to tell us or something? I thought we had no secrets, I'm incredibly hurt..." he fake pouts and even you have to — secretly admit — it's pretty cute, a teenage boy pouting like a four year old. 

Jimmy sighs "Look, if you— if you didn't like the kiss, I'll take it back, I'm sorry I ki—," he can't finish because you've gently tugged him forward by the collar of his shirt and pressed your lips, gently to his. 

"Shut up already Jones, I liked it, and I want to maybe work on whatever this is... but there's not an 'us' yet, okay?" You state firmly and he just kinda — nods along in agreement "I'll ummm," "We should just be friends till we work out IF we even have feelings for each other, got it? Urrr, That kiss wasn't anything, it was just to shut you up, nothing else," there's this embarrassed blush and you quickly walk off to your first class as he nods a little 

" See you later /Y, N/!" He states in a high pitched voice which he calms as he shoves his burning red face in his locker, Tommy continuously begging him for details.


	5. Friends

You wake up beside a very unfamiliar figure, in an unfamiliar bed, in a completely unfamiliar room... 

it's been several weeks since you and Jimmy started a friendship and you can't remember how you got h— oh... 

You smile as you remember how and why you got there. 

Jimmy stirs beside you but doesn't wake up and you lay back beside him, smiling at the thought that you just barged into his house last night, crying and trying to explain what had happened with your now ex-boyfriend, Jimmy helping you inside without a single question. 

You had fallen asleep on the uncomfortable couch, and you guess that Jimmy had carried you to his bed and had constructed a pillow wall between the both of you. 

You realize that he gave you all the covers and is now kinda shivering, so you sit up slowly and lean over the pillow barricade, draping a blanket over him "Jimmy?" Shaking his shoulder doesn't do much to wake him and you could laugh at how... how handsome yet cute he looks... 

suddenly you realize that pillow you were cuddling last night wasn't a pillow at all and you blush brightly. 

A deep blush touches your face as you are about to get up and sneak out, when you feel his arm around your waist and look over to find him only half awake and giving you the cutest lopsided smile "I have to get back home," you mutter, only to find him pulling you close 

"No, I demand cuddles." He mutters half into his pillow and you lay back in his arms "If I'm late for work... you owe me, Jones." You half roll your eyes before pressing your face against his bare shoulder 

Jimmy kisses your forehead and lays back before "Do you want to be more than what we are?" He asks in a soft voice and you think for moments 

"Yes, but I think we should take everything slow..."


	6. Rivals

"I'm serious Danny, lemme join Miyagi Do? I wanna kick their asses," "What about your boyfriend?" Daniel smirks and laughs and you roll your eyes playfully "Yeah yeah... except my boyfriend..." you mutter and laugh before it's all serious again "Seriously Danny," he rolls his eyes "Alright, alright, I'll talk with Mr. Miyagi, but seriously /Y, N/ how Romeo and Juliet can you get? Star crossed lovers from different rival karate dojos... Geez, he better be worth it." When you see him walking up with that lopsided smile, you grin like the sun just lit your face with it's warm glow "Oh, he sooo is..."


End file.
